She always knows
by tudilovesyou
Summary: Bobby one shot about Bobby and the only girl that every really knew him and understood it.Please read! And dont forget to review! Updated no longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is my first Bobby fic but I really enjoyed writing it. Right now its just a one shot but read it and let me know if you think I should keep it goin! **

**Disclaimer: yea right.**

It's been years since I've seen her but she'll be here, she always is even when I don't want her , but need her. She always knows.

Ma's dead. This funeral is too much for Jack. God I can't do this. At least the funeral is finally over.

Here she comes. She looks good, her hair is shorter but it looks good still dark but shorter but good.

"hi Bobby" she smiled at me, well she tried it was kinda strained.

"hey Drew" I couldn't help but hug her, I just needed to feel her, be close to someone I loved.

She leaned up into me and whispered in my ear, "how ya holdin up sweetie"

I held on to her tighter, "its fine" I lied, she knew.

She pulled away and cupped the side of my face with her hand, her thumb trailed the tear stain that was left from twenty minutes ago.

"I know" that's all she had to say. She looked over at Jerry and Jack.

"he's taken it pretty hard huh" I knew she was talking about Jack.

I nodded, "yea"

"wheres Angel" she asked scanning the crowd.

I automatically balled up my hands, "damned bastard didn't come"

She closed one of her hands around my fist, "don't worry he'll be here when it matters"

Drew killed me in how well she knew my mind, knew what I was planning before I even had it figured out.

She let go of me and walked over to Jack. He looked like he was gonna jump into the ground with Ma. She finally got to him, he took one look at her and fell straight into her arms, crying on her shoulder. Damn this is hard.

Drew said something to Jack but I couldn't make it out, whatever it was it worked cause Jackie stopped balling, stood up straight and kissed her forhead.

I didn't like that. But today I'll let it slide.

I didn't see her again until after Jerry's when we all went home. Angel finally showed, just like she said he would.

We walked inside and were met with the smell of food, which was good cause this shit takes a lot out of ya.

I walked into the kitchen and saw her pulling brownies out of the oven.

She looked over at me and smiled.

"pot roast, mashed potatoes, and green beans because you're supposed to eat green shit, and brownies with walnuts your favorite, and"

she turned towards the counter and grabbed a green bottle, "Heineken your other favorite"

I walked over to her and leaned my forhead against hers.

"thanks" I kissed her lips lightly.

She smiled. I love her smile. "no problem , I'll be upstairs, Ma's room?"

I nodded and she was gone up the stairs.

I walked into the dining room and saw the food on the table, four place settings, and a different colored bottle at each place. She always knew

Heineken for me.

Miller for Jack.

Straight Whiskey for Angel.

Water for Jerry. Pansy.

The guys walked in and we ate in silence.

I finally made it upstairs about an hour later. I walked into Ma's room and saw Drew layin on the bed, she changed into her pajamas black shorts and a tshirt, actually that was my tshirt, some old hockey thing.

"hey" she was so quiet.

"I'm going to the bathroom"

She gave me about a minute before she opened the door and saw me crying, she walked in a kicked the door closed, sat on the counter and flicked the lights off.

She knew I hated people to see me cry, when it was dark no one could.

I laid my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Her hands landed on my sides one eventually ended up in my hair, just stroking my head.

I forgot what it was like to have someone just hold you, without an agenda.

"I love ya Drew"

"I know sweetie, I love you too". She turned on the lights and turned the water on , she wiped my face and dried it with the hand towel. "now go talk to them, you know Angel gonna try and bring the crazy psycho bitch home right"

"damn I forgot about her" I replied walking out of the room.

I came back, shit I don't know how long it was till I went back. Anyway I went back , she looked peaceful laying there on her side hugging a pillow, I turned towards the TV, ESPN she really did know.

I turned back and found her eyes open and staring at me, "you comin to bed yet"

I smiled and stripped down to my boxers and wife beater. I climbed in and laid down next to her, she got up quickly.

"whats wrong"

"have you grown accustomed to sleeping with the light on"

I thought for a second, "no guess not"

"I didn't think so" she smirked before turning the lights out.

She crawled back into bed and scooted closer to me, laying her head down on my chest.

"the guys really appreciate what you've done"

"I love you guys I couldn't not do it" I felt her smile.

"I love you baby"

She leaned up and kissed my neck, the only thing she could reach without moving too much, "I love you too sweetie, and I know you don't like the sappy shit but its gonna get better I promise and I wont leave until you want me too"

I held her tighter against me and ran my fingers through her hair.

I never want her to leave.

**Thank you for reading now please leave me many reviews! One shot or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I decided to continue this story just because I love writing it, and also in the works is a type of prequel story of Bobby and Drew : the early years. So look for that to be posted soon as well, but for now read this enjoy and to make up for my horribly tardy update I am posting two chapters tonight.

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't.**

The next morning came too fast, I was tired, mentally worn out from yesterday and I had a feeling it was just gonna get worse.

But at least one thing was going right so far Drew was sleeping next to me.

Ma's dead.

Shit.

Drew yawned, "morning" she said groggily.

"hey"

She got out of bed and held her arms above her head and rose to her toes stretching, she turned around and faced me.

"you mind if I check out your old room, just for memories sake" she winked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh, she must be horny or something, "yea sure cmon lets go"

We walked into my old room, it was exactly the same, my bed, hockey posters everywhere, an old stick in the corner, goalie mask lying on the floor, a picture of me and Drew on the desk.

God she really didn't change anything in this damn house

"awww we were so fucking cute" she smirked taking the picture out of my hand.

I started looking through drawers when I found something that I had forgotten about but seeing it again sent me into a rage of laughter.

Drew looked up at me with the most sexy confused expression "what did you find"

I held up a pair of black skimpy lace panties.

"YOU ASSHOLE, You said you didn't know what happened to them"

I smirked, I had lied when I told her that, I just wanted a momento, "oops"

She just smiled at me, I'm sure she found it hot it some way, and if not I'll just pretend she did.

I was assured of this when she set the picture back down and turned to me, smirking at me, making me nervous.

She walked towards me and pushed me to sit on the bed, she got up on her knees straddling my lap.

Her lips hovered over mine a few seconds, "our first kiss, was right here"

I gulped remembering that moment nearly ten years ago," yea I remember"

She pulled away

She sighed, loudly, this was not a good sign.

"look Bobby I know that your mom died two days ago but we need to talk about something."

I leaned back so I could look her in the eyes, I was already getting angry. "what"

"are we or aren't we, your call"

I couldn't help the smile that found its self on my lips I loved how straight forward she was none of this I love you, I always have blah blah cry for ten minutes then passionately kiss, no none of that shit, we are or we aren't that's what she wanted to know and that's what she said.

"are"

"good"

"love you"

"I know" she smirked and leaned in and kissed me.

Normally I'm the aggressive one, but with her I don't have to be.

The kiss was good. I hadn't kissed anyone in a long time. Hers were always the best and I eventually got tired of not having it and settling with something else so I just stopped all together. But having the best again, it's almost too much.

Her tongue was soft, just like her lips, and her skin, I started to remember how her tongue felt other places besides my mouth, that's when her hands started to work there way under my shirt, that's when I knew we needed to stop.

But thank God we didn't.

She was kissing me, more like attacking my mouth with her tongue, but whatever it was good.

I decided to have a little fun with her "Babe, maybe we should wait ya know"

She pulled back and looked at me, "ok" was her response.

That backfired.

Hello I was only kidding I'm definitely not going to turn down sex

She walked towards the door and took of her shorts, then her shirt, now it wasn't that I wasn't enjoying this backside view of Drew stripping but I was a bit confused.

"what are you doing"

"what you expect me shower with my clothes on" she smirked.

"No I guess not"

She turned around and faced me in all her topless glory, not even trying to hide herself, she was so confident in her body and the fact that she knew I loved it.

She sat on my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist and arms around my neck.

Her mouth was so close to mine and I was convinced she was going to kiss me but then I felt her smile.

"Baby are you sure you don't want to you know" she whispered, she reached her hand down and rubbed the bulge in my pants, "it wont take long" she said even lower.

That was it, it was over.

I woke up a couple hours later, shocked at what I saw at least for a few seconds then I remembered why Drew and I were naked in bed together.

I felt something tickling my side and looked down to find Drew drawing on me with her fingers.

"you know that tickles right"

she looked up suddenly, "oh sorry I didn't know you were awake"

She always looked gorgeous in the morning, especially after our mid morning sack sessions.

"how come we were apart for so long"

"because we were both to stubborn to admit that we depended on anyone for anything, even love"

She was right.

"your right"

She sighed loudly, "imagine that" sarcasm, I hate that from everyone but me.

"Look I'm sorry that I was such a hardass for so long, and that I didn't call, or anything, what have you been doing anyway"

I felt like such a chick for just saying that but after losing Ma I just wanted Drew to know how I felt.

"living here, teacher just like I always said I would be, trying to save kids before they get too fucked up"

she wrapped her arm around my stomach tighter.

"whats wrong" I asked.

"why does something have to be wrong"

I just gave her one of those 'how bout you tell me the truth' looks.

"ok ok, jeeze just don't look at me like that, I just missed you ok and I know that your gonna go out and try to get yourself killed and just promise me that you'll be careful ok"

"promise"


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised second update of the night! Read review enjoy. Oh and I know I forgot in the last chapter but thank you to all the reviewers for your input on continuing the story I wouldn't do this if it weren't for you guys!! **

**Disclaimer: Please**

It was thanksgiving, Jerry bought a turkey and we were all downstairs getting ready to eat, Jack was bringing food out and I started messin with him.

"what is that a meat cleaver"

That sent him over the edge, he stomped off into the kitchen, fuckin pansy.

But I still went after him, I stopped when I heard Drew's voice.

"sweetie relax he's just like that because he loves you and that's how he shows it, you and I both know he's not all lovey dovey fluff he doesn't do that he doesn't know how"

"I know but it still pisses me off that he does it ya know, it really gets to me, I'm not gay and I get laid all the fuckin time"

Drew started laughing at that, and at how serious he was about it, I knew he wasn't gay and he was a wanna be rockstar so of course he got a few wanna be groupies I got that, everyone just thinks I'm dense or something.

"when he teases you like that hes just saying hey Jack I love you, so next time he calls you a fairy or something just say Love you too Bobby, it'll shut him up trust me and if that doesn't work just remind him that senior year in high school he had one just like it"

"alright alright, thanks Drew" Jack reached over and gave her a hug.

"anytime Cracker Jack"

"love you too Drew"

She giggled, "you catch on fast Jack no wonder your such a ladies man"

Please.

We were eating dinner and everyone kept staring at Ma's seat at the table, I knew they could see her well were remembering her at least and I couldn't take it, cause I cant remember all I can see when I think a Ma is gunnin down the son of a bitch that killed her.

I suggested well more ordered a pick up game, that's what I needed, bash some people.

The guys and I got up to get our coats and sticks and stuff while Drew stayed in the kitchen cleaning up dishes and what not, it occurred to me that she probably wasn't planning on going.

She had been at every single hockey game I had ever played, even when we were kids, then when I got into the leagues even if we weren't dating she was always there fifth row back my old high school jersey on, #25 Mercer on the back.

I grabbed her coat off a chair in Ma's room (which I will now be referring to as my room) and walked downstairs and into the kitchen, she looked really good today, a short black skirt, it looked like that itchy stuff, knit or some shit, a white button down shirt with a black vest, black stockings and black knee high boots, yes really really hot today.

"babe what're you doin"

"whats it look like I'm doin"

that cant be a good tone.

"you ok" I asked weary of the steak knife she was washing.

"yea I just cut myself with this damn knife" she answered revealing her hand that was covered in blood.

"well holy shit, why didn't you say anything"

"because your just so cute when your all afraid of me and my bad moods"

I patched up her hand, it wasn't a bad cut, it was pretty small actually but my girl's a bleeder.

"you planning on wearin my coat or something, no offence hun but its not really your style"

Dumbass, "No I aint wearing it you are sweetheart, c'mon put it on you have a man to cheer for"

I couldn't help but notice that her smile was extra wide on that last part, I guess I never really knew that she liked being there for me. Or maybe I just never really let myself see it.

The game ended pretty quick, we won of course, the drive home was pretty rowdy. Jack was excited as shit about winning, I think all of us were just excited to be home and together, corny I know but tough shit.

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Drew wedged in between Jack and Jerry, she saw me look at her and she smirked.

As happy as I was about being home, and winning that kick ass game, I just wanted to go back to the house and be with my girl, that feeling ended pretty quick.

I walked in the house and nearly broke my damn neck on someones bags laying right in the doorway.

"What the fuck is this shit"

"its Sofi's" Angel answered me.

Hell no.

"that crazy ass bitch is NOT MOVING IN" I was so pissed.

"Man don't talk about my girl like that"

"Your girl, man two nights ago she had someone elses hard dick in her, some girl you got" Drew added laughing.

It was kinda funny.

"Why the hell you all gotta be on my ass all the damn time about her, what the fuck kinda family are you guys" Angel yelled swinging his arms about.

He nearly smacked Drew in the face this is getting a little ridiculous, I might just kick him and Sopapilla out on their asses.

"ANGEL"

I was disturbed from my hating Angel only to hear Drew yell his name.

"WHAT" He yelled back.

"Look do you love her"

"yea" he answered.

We were all wondering where this was going, Jack looked at me and arched an eyebrow I just shrugged.

"and does she love you"

"yea I think so"

"You treat her right"

"yea most the time"

"There ya go, we all hate her, because she's irritating as hell but we love you and no crazy ass bitch is worth losing you, we are your family so we'll just get over it, but its not gonna be easy we are still gonna bust your black ass about it"

Angel got that big ass grin on his face , walked over to Drew grabbed her face and planted one on her cheek.

"Man don't do that shit" I yelled at him.

"Yea man you got your own woman" Jack added.

He really is a good kid.

"Babe I'm going upstairs" I looked at Drew, she just nodded. I headed up the stairs but still heard her talking to Jack.

"You gonna be ok all by yourself"

"yea I'm gonna call Katie see how she's doin maybe go out for a drink come back later, ya know" I could here the blush in his voice.

"so your still stuck on her"

"yea well it's only been a year since I left so maybe ya know theres still something there"

"I'm sure there is, goodnight Jackie"

"Night Drew"

I heard her heels clicking up the first few stairs, "oh hey and Drew"

"yea"

"be good to him"

"I haven't gotten any complaints so far"

I made my way up the stairs and into my room before she saw me spying. I walked in closed the door and took off my coat hat and scarf.

I heard the door open, then footsteps.

"My god I swear Angel is more of a girl than Jack, Sofi and me combined"

"yea well like you said he loves her, we do crazy things for people that we love"

Did I really just say that

"excuse me"

Apparently I did.

"I don't know, I mean Sofi isn't that bad I guess, she just irritates me besides you tease the one you love right"

I was trying really hard not to sound as sensitive as I just did but the more I tried the further I dug myself in.

Drew just looked at me with an expression somewhere between confusion and a smirk, she didn't say anything just shook her head and sat on the bed.

She took her boots off one at a time , then lifted her skirt only to hook her thumbs in the waistband of her stocking and pulling them down painfully slow, next came her top and to my surprise she was bare underneath, then the skirt dropped, I knew I was staring, I knew she knew, I didn't care.

"not feeling so sensitive now are you" she stood up and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist tugging my shirt out of my jeans and over my head.

She wrapped herself around me again, she hadn't been this painfully slow with me in so long but to feel her just holding herself against my bare chest was possibly the greatest feeling I've ever known.

I never understood how one person could know another so well, but Drew knew everything.

She knew that I loved her holding me as much as I loved having sex with her.

She knew that the phrase make love made me extremely uncomfortable.

She knew that one spot on my back that would drive me nuts when she touched it.

She knew that that spot only worked for her.

I pulled her face away from my chest and moved her hair out of her eyes, pulling her up to look at me.

I leaned down and kissed her softly at first but that never really lasted for us, I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my middle, this might just be heaven.

We moved to the bed I laid her down and moved myself slightly to her side so I didn't crush her small frame.

I couldn't believe how much I lov………

"HEY BOBBY" Jack yelled barging into the room.

And then the moment was over

"Jack" I yelled back at him, why the fuck didn't we lock the door.

"oh shit, I'm so sorry Drew I didn't see anything, I swear" he said covering his eyes.

I'm gonna kill him.

"Jackie hun its ok, you know I don't care it's mr. Anger management you have to worry about" Drew answered giggling.

I was really starting to get pissed.

"Jack" I yelled.

HE moved his hands from his eyes, "yea, oh Shit, Sorry Drew"

My brother the dumbass.

"Get the FUCK OUT" I growled at him.

"right right, I'm gone" he ran out and slammed the door , then

knock knock "Hey Bobby"

Drew started laughing, I was just getting more and more pissed, "what the fuck do you want Jack"

"Can I borrow your car"

You've got to be fucking kidding me, "NO"

Drew put a hand on my shoulder, still trying to stifle her laughter, "Jackie you can take mine, the keys are on the hall table"

We heard Jack hiss a 'yessss' through the door.

"He just wanted to go see Katie"

"He saw you NAKED" she started laughing again. "What are you laughing at, do you like it when Jack sees you naked maybe you should be with Jack , turn him straight, fuck his brains out see if I care" I yelled removing myself from the bed and putting my wife beater on.

She stood up facing me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Is that what you think Bobby, that I _want_ Jack, I do not now nor have I ever wanted to be with Jack, I want someone that can handle me, in case you haven't realized I'm a lot to deal with sometimes and there has only ever been one person that could handle me and that was you, ya over grown pig"

She just yelled at me, I cant believe she yelled at me, she hasn't really yelled at me in ten years.

"Look Drew you're a beautiful girl, you're my beautiful girl and Jack just saw you NAKED" I exclaimed emphasizing naked with distinct flapping of the arms.

"He is in love with KATIE" she replied doing the same thing.

Slightly distracting.

"that doesn't mean he cant be in lust with you"

"fuck you are impossible"

maybe I was but I wasn't about to give in.

"ya know what this conversation is over lets just go to bed" I mumbled taking off my shoes and pants.

Drew walked back over to the bed and took off her black panties, the last of her clothing items.

I swallowed loudly.

"what are you doing" I questioned as she crawled in the bed pulling the covers up around her chest.

"going to bed."

"Naked" I asked.

"yes naked Bobby, it really is a comfortable thing, and since your so freakishly pissed at me I can sleep naked and not worry about you groping me in the middle of the night"

That's not fair I only did that once.


	4. AN Please read!

Hello readers! Lol that's so Mr. Rogers.

Anywho I just wanted to give a quick shout out to let everyone know whats going on with the story because I've noticed that there have been some new subscriptions and what not. So moving on I'm at a bit of a writers block but I'm going to watch the movie again and get my memory refreshed because it's been a while. Also I'm working on a bit of a prequel to this about how Bobby and Drew met and through the high school years and leading up to about four years before the movie. And theres more, I'm also working on a Jack story that's going to be sort of connected to this one you'll see when I post it all. But that's all coming, I know this is horrible grammatically but deal with it, its only an announcement!

Keep reading

Love love

Tudi!


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay!!! I finally updated this story, a story that I love by the way, just felt like I needed to add that because I would hate for my story to think I didn't love it! Lol anyway please excuse the fact that this chapter is not quite up to par with the previous couple, it's going to take me a bit to get into the whole Mercer mindset if you will, but for now please read and enjoy and review!!!**

I woke up the next morning and Drew was gone, maybe she finally wised up and left me for good, if I were her I would of left me by now, but Drew's a fucking saint and for some crazy reason she sticks around.

I walked downstairs and smelled fresh coffee, Drew had definitely been in here this morning, how a girl that hated coffee could make good coffee I still don't understand.

"What did you do to her last night?" Angel crept around the corner, almost made me knock the shit out of him, shouldn't sneak up on a man like that so early in the morning.

"Fuck man, what did I do to who?"

"Drew."

Let's see I basically implied that she would cheat on me with my brother, any other stupid questions. "Nothing bro, why?"

"She tore out of her early this morning man, seemed kind of on edge and we all know that the only thing that gets to Drew is you."

He was right, I was the one thing that could always effect Drew, she was always so calm and together, said what she thought to everyone, kept her composure until I fucking pissed her off then it's fucking hell in a god damn hand basket.

"She'll be back."

I still need her, she has to come back.

It had been a long day between meeting with Ma's lawyer and learning that her death wasn't as random as the cops let us believe , I was ready to drink myself stupid and crawl in a whole and die.

We pulled in the driveway, the one thing I wanted to see was Drew's black SUV in the driveway but it wasn't there, maybe this time she really isn't coming back.

We got inside and Jack starts asking questions about what the fuck a questionable kill is, this kid really is too good to be wrapped up in this life that he got thrown into.

"Sometimes the pros will cover up their shots with another crime like a burglary or something, and then pay a witness to lead cops to the wrong suspect, you get it?"

"I just don't understand why anyone would want to kill the sweetest woman in the goddamn world."

I didn't get it either, Ma didn't ever do anything but good for anybody, she didn't deserve this.

"I don't know Jackie, I don't know."

That's when I saw her, standing in the shadows on the staircase wearing a faded out baggy pair of jeans and a sweater, leaning against the wall just watching me. The way she looked at me always made me nervous, like there was some big secret about the world and me that only she knew.

She passed Jack as he walked up the stairs and she came down.

She walked over to me and stopped just short of touching me. Just one more inch and her body would be perfectly lined up with mine, all I needed right now was to touch her; I just wanted to feel her, let her make all the stress of the day go away.

"Bad day?"

She turned around and started up the stairs, she knew I would follow her.

"The worst." I answered at the top of the steps.

It wasn't until we were in my room that she turned around, all of a sudden her arms were around my neck and one hand was gliding through my hair, I knew it was weak but I moaned anyway, her touching me was all it took for the wall to crumble.

"Want to tell me about it?"

"It wasn't random, somebody set Mom up, she died because someone wanted her to."

It's so real when you actually say it out loud.

"Just promise me one thing; please don't get yourself killed out there ok? I won't make it if you die."

I felt like a complete asshole at that moment, every fight we ever had ran through my mind, every stupid thing I ever did to her came flooding back and I felt like a complete idiot, here this beautiful, strong, crazy woman loves me enough for some god forsaken reason to let her voice crack at the thought of me getting myself killed. She cares too much, I'm not worth it.

"I'm sorry about last night, I'm an asshole."

"Yea, you are." She smiled against my neck.

"I don't deserve you."

"Yea, you do." She pulled away from my neck and kissed me slowly.

When she did that, the world stopped, there were no funerals, no gangbangers shootin up old ladies, just me and her and that feeling in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of knowing that being with her is the end of life as I know it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey all, here is the new chapter, it's just a fluffly little type thing so nothing too exciting as far as the plot of the film happens but it is a bit of a deeper look into the Drew/Bobby saga. Also I don't write the smut so often so if its crappy I apologize. Please review and enjoy! Love you all and thanks for loving my story!**

I woke up the next morning with the worst headache I'd had in years, I had a choice to make today and it was killing me.

Today I choose between pursuing the bastards behind Ma's death and laying here with Drew, not just for today but forever.

"You're thinking too hard." Her soft voice surprised me; she had been completely dead to the world ten minutes ago.

"No, I'm not."

"That's cute, now let's try the truth."

I should have known better.

"I just don't want to leave you again."

She smiled that perfect smile of hers.

"I can't wait to see that smile on our little girl's face one day."

She buried her face in my chest; I could feel the heat coming off her face, "One day Bobby, one day."

She rolled over on top of me, "You know Bobby, I don't feel like you're leaving me, you're taking care of your mom I get that, don't you know that? Don't you remember when I had to take care of my family? When are you going to start trusting me, that I'll always be here when you get back?"

She was right, again. She was always here, or wherever it was I happened to leave her behind, she trusted me with more than her life, she trusted me with her hopes, dreams, secrets, her heart and all I did was leave. It's not that I don't trust her; I just worry that one day she'll realize that I am in fact nothing special and not something worth waiting around for.

I looked up and caught her watching the fight I was having with myself.

"Stop being such a pussy Bobby."

My eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?"

I couldn't remember the last time someone had called me a pussy, the term pussy and my name didn't usually go together unless someone was talking about getting pussy.

"You heard me, for someone so fearless you sure do have terrified down pat."

The truth would probably be good right about now, maybe for once I should try swallowing my pride and being honest.

"I'm just afraid that one day you're going to figure out that I'm not what you think I am that I'm just a lowly criminal with only slightly dashing good looks and you'll leave."

She smiled, "Shut up." That was all she said before scooting lower on my body and under the covers. This was not the time for her stupid cute morning person games.

"Drew, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you and you want to play hide and seek."

"Bobby, Shut up." She knows I don't like being told what to do.

"Drew get your ass up he…"

That was when I felt it, her hand around my cock. I had been so worked up about finishing our conversation that I hadn't even noticed her reaching inside my boxers and wrapping that small soft hand of hers around me.

"Are you finished now?" All of a sudden she threw the covers back revealing her smirk and eyes that told me the conversation was over.

She opened her mouth slightly and inched towards my now solid cock but stopped short, "want to answer the question Bobby?"

The second the moan left my throat, her lips were wrapped around me, I bucked up into her mouth but she pushed my hips back down towards the bed, she loves control, I think she has a complex, probably why we go together so well, we're both insane.

Her mouth slowly slipped off my cock and her hand replaced it, stroking me firmly, she crawled up my body, and pressed her mouth to mine, "You know I only listen to you bitch so that I can have my way with you." She smirked at me.

I laughed as she stood up on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Do you know how long it's been since we really did it right?" She pulled her t-shirt up and off her body revealing her perfect tits, "The other day, that was just a stress fuck." She pulled her hair out of the messy bun it was in, shaking it loose.

I reached up and grabbed the sides of her underwear and pulled them down over her hips, kissing her skin as I went, "ok baby, this time we'll do it right."

She smiled before she sat down and pushed herself onto my cock, "Yea cause I'll be in charge." Again with the dominatrix complex.

I love the way she rides me, she doesn't bounce like those pain in the ass wanna be pornstars, she glides like a rocking chair, then she clenches I don't know what and I don't know how but thank god she does.

I knew I was close but I still needed to be closer to her, I sat up against the headboard and pulled her closer to my chest, she had this light layer of sweat covering her body, it turned me on even more .

"isn't this so much better?" she panted in my ear.

"Yea" I answered from where I was biting her neck the way she liked, I couldn't stop my right hand from squeezing her ass and urging her to stroke me faster, my left hand found itself massaging her perfect tit, she moaned loudly when I tugged at her nipple. I laughed, "Baby you gotta be quiet."

"God Bobby I can't help it." She moaned only slightly softer, "shit you're good at this, you feel so good, I love the way you fill me up."

And she meant it, I believed her when she said things like that during sex, she would never bullshit me about that and I get off on that, I grabbed her hips and began pumping into her, I couldn't help but stroke faster and faster. She reached behind my head and grabbed onto the headboard. "Bobby, I'm so close just a little bit faster." I grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her hard, we both need to be muffled for the next ten seconds of what was about to happen.

She started riding harder, meeting my thrusts, "Shit Drew, here I come, damnit baby I'm coming" I grunted pulling her down onto me hard. She bit her lip and I knew she was coming; I leaned my head up and kissed her slowly as we both came down from our high.

"Bobby" she whispered still spasming around me.

"What baby?" I pushed her hair out of her face and noticed the slight tears in her eyes, not good, Drew never cries. "Drew whats wrong?" I slipped out of her slowly.

She leant her forehead against mine, "I just really missed you, I'm sorry I think it was just that good."

I laughed loudly; the sound of her soft giggle followed and instantly calmed me, "I love you."

"You've been saying that a lot lately, I think you're going a little Hallmark on me."

She may have a point. "I just want you to know."

"I know, and I do"


End file.
